


She's Not It

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Soulmate AU, rating is for language, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance and Keith go to the same college, but they only share one class. Keith watches as Lance flirts day after day with random girls, using a different pickup line each time. Keith enjoys watching him fail over and over, using it as a form of entertainment until class starts. He doesn't pay much attention to the lines he says, until he has the audacity to say his words! And the the girl he's flirting with flirts back! What the hell?!In this soulmate AU, the words on your wrist aren't the first words your soulmate says, but rather a random sentence they will say at some point.





	She's Not It

Keith settled in to his normal seat in the astronomy classroom, taking out his notebook and pencil. He looked around the classroom. He was one of the only ones there, which was understandable, considering class didn't start for another fifteen minutes. Keith started messing around on his phone, glancing up occasionally to look at the door when someone walked in, looking for someone specific.

Keith glanced up once again, letting his eyes linger on Lance as he walked in. He was already talking loudly with some girl, and Keith took his earbuds out. Let the show begin.

Lance did this every morning. He would strike up conversation with a random girl in their rather large class, flirt with them for a few minutes, and end up with varying results. Sometimes the girl would politely decline, others were more nasty. The only reaction he hadn't seen? Lance actually getting the girl's number.

The girl today had blonde pigtails and was actually responding pretty positively, but they usually did until Lance used the pickup line.

Keith saw the glint in his eyes that indicated the line was coming, and he shifted forward in his seat, excited for the inevitable rejection. Was it cruel? Yes. But was is funny? Also yes.

"Are you from space? Because your body is out of this world." 

Keith froze.

He whipped his head down to look at his wrist. He shoved down his sleeve and watched in amazement as his words shimmered then disappeared. 

Keith looked up and was about to say something about the irony of the moment, but the words caught in his throat.

The girl had Lance's phone and was inputting her number, and Lance was beaming. Keith stared at them, then started rapidly blinking his eyes as he felt moisture begin to pool in them. He quickly gathered up his stuff and slung his bag over his shoulder. He quickly walked past the rows of seats so he could get to the front of the room. 

He pushed past Lance, since he was still standing in the doorway. Lance looked back to him with an annoyed look.

"Hey, what gives, man?" Lance glared at Keith.

Keith looked up at Lance, and Lance's eyes widened. Keith could only imagine how pathetic he must look right now, but Lance moved so all was fine.

Keith rushed out, furiously wiping at his eyes, booking it back to his dorm.

**. . . . .**

It had been a few months since the original freak out, and Keith had learned a couple things.

1\. The girl Lance had been flirting with was named Nyma.

2\. Nyma and Lance are a couple.

3\. Nyma is making Lance completely and utterly fucking miserable.

Ever since the two had gotten together, Lance has been acting off. He doesn't joke as much, and is a lot more quiet. Before, Lance took up space, with his positive energy and his loud personality, but it was almost as if Nyma had taken that away from him. Keith rarely heard him laughing or saw him smiling, and when he did, it seemed awful forced. 

Also, Keith was totally smitten with him, which made it all the more painful.

Keith was listening half-heatedly to the teacher, but his attention caught on two words.

_Partner project._

Keith groaned internally and listened as the teacher began to read off the list of pairs. Keith waited for his name.

"Rolo and Nyma, Keith and Lance, Ashley and," the teachers words began background noise after that.

_Shit. _

Keith bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything out loud, looking behind him where he knew Lance was seated. Lance smiled at him, and Keith was shocked to see that it seemed more genuine than it had in months.

"Guess we're partners." Lance smiled, and Keith could feel the smile creeping onto his lips as well.

"Guess so."

**. . . . .**

Keith unlocked his dorm and dropped his bag by the door, hearing Lance do the same. They had decided to go to Keith's dorm to work, since he had gotten lucky and didn't have a roommate. Keith slips off his shoes and walks over to the mini kitchen each dorm room has. He got a two cokes and handed one to Lance, then sat down on the floor. Lance sat down next to him and cracked open his coke. 

"Okay, so this is just a research project, so it shouldn't take that long to do. I figured we could probably order some pizza or something and work on it after we eat. I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten in seven hours and I'm starving," Lance said as he plopped down on the floor next to Keith.

Keith nodded, "M'kay. What kind of pizza do you want?"

"You good with green pepper and onion?" Lance took a sip of coke.

Keith grinned and picked up his phone, "Hell yeah."

**. . . . .**

Lance and Keith were lounging on the floor, chatting about random things. Lance kept telling him stories about his family and his many siblings, barely letting Keith get a word in edgewise. Keith didn't really mind, though. He wasn't much of a talker anyways.

"So, what's your family like?" Lance looked up at Keith and unknowingly snapped him out of his trance.

"Oh, um, I don't really have one. My dad died when I was really little, and my mom was never really in the picture. It's always just been me and Shiro." Keith looked down to the pizza box.

Lance looked at Keith sadly, then reached his hand out to rub his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Keith."

Keith just shrugged, "It's okay. Shiro, my half-brother, was already 18 so he was able to keep us out of the foster system. Him and his old boyfriend basically raised me. It also really helped when I figured out that I was gay that Shiro was there to help me through it."

Lance nodded, "Yeah, it was kind of like that with my sister. She was already out and proud when I figured out I was bi. It was really helpful."

Keith chuckled and lifted his eyes to look at Lance.

"Yeah. You know us LGBTs have to stick together." Keith took another swing of his coke.

Lance's jaw dropped as he stared at Keith.

"W-what?" Keith said when Lance didn't stop looking at him.

"You-you-" Lance cut off and looked down, and Keith followed his gaze. 

His eyes landed on Lance's wrist just in time to see the words blink out of existence. 

Lance looked up to him and scrambled for Keith's wrist. Keith had barely enough time to put down his coke before it spilled everywhere.

Lance pushed down the sleeve on his right wrist, looking up in confusion when he saw there were no words.

"Where are your...?" Lance trailed off.

Keith sighed. "Do you remember when you were flirting with Nyma for the first time?"

Lance still looked confused, but nodded. 

"Do you remember what pickup line you used?" Keith looked over patiently.

Lance shook his head.

Keith looked down at his lap and smiled. "Are you from space? Because your body is out of this world."

Keith looked over to Lance, seeing that he was still not getting it. "Lance, those were my words. The pickup line you used was my _words _and you got her number. You never did before so I don't know how, but yeah. I knew, but I was too socially anxious to say anything about it."

Keith looked over to see a reaction from Lance, only to see him quickly walk over to the door. Keith feared for a second that he was leaving, but Lance bent down to his bag. He watched as Lance brought out his phone and did something on it, then held it up to his ear.

"Hey, Nyma. Yeah, I just found my soulmate, so I'm sorry but I'm going to have to break up with you. I'm pretty sure you were cheating on me with Rolo, anyways." Lance hung up and set the phone down on Keith's kitchen counter.

"I-I feel like that was a little harsh," Keith said as he watched Lance in awe.

"She'll get over it," Lance said as he quickly walked over, lowered down next to Keith, then pounced on him.

Keith's gasp was swallowed by Lance's lips as he was pushed over onto the floor. He quickly recovered and threw his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him in closer and kissing him deeply. 

Lance held onto Keith's hips, massaging his thumbs below his shirt, causing Keith to shiver and hold onto him tighter.

They eventually had to pull apart because of lack of oxygen, but they didn't go far. Lance nuzzled his nose against Keith's, making Keith laugh breathlessly. 

"You know, I always thought you were adorable, but I have had less than stellar reactions from guys before, so I never had the courage." Lance continued rubbing his thumbs along Keith's hips, making Keith's body feel warm wherever he was touching him.

"I thought you were really cute and that your pickup lines were endearing, but I'm not exactly a 'take what I want' kind of person." Keith nudged his nose into Lance's.

Lance chuckled, "Wow. We were disasters, weren't we."

Keith laughed and nodded, only stopping when he realized that Lance was just staring at him.

"What?" Keith asked as he ran his fingers through Lance's hair.

Lance smiled down at Keith, "You're pretty."

Keith flushed and sputtered, glaring up at Lance, "Shut up!"

Lance smirked, "Gladly." he leaned down and captured Keith's lips once more.

**. . . . .**

Keith sighed as he flipped the page in his textbook, resting his head in his hands. His eyes darted quickly over the page, searching for the answer he needed. He heard a heavy sigh from his bed, and looked over to see that Lance was pouting at him.

"What, Lance?" Keith said as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Baaaaabe," Lance drew out the name in a whine, pouting pathetically.

Keith sighed, "Yes, love?"

Lance glowed at the pet name, but started reaching for Keith, making a grabby motion with his hands.

Keith sighed heavily to try and mask his smile, then got out of his chair and walked over to his bed. Lance cheered happily and reached out for him, sighing happily as Keith scooped him up. Keith gave up on his act and smiled at Lance and laid down on the bed, curling himself around Lance. Lance snuggled his back into Keith's chest, and Keith tangled their legs together. Keith pressed a kiss against Lance's head, then wrapped his arms around Lance's middle.

"You're a fiend, you know that?" Keith mumbled into Lance's hair.

Lance hummed, "Yeah, but you love me."

Keith sighed, but it held no real malice, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that short story. I'm sorry I haven't been posting a ton, but I haven't had a ton of time to write lately. I actually wrote this because I got sick and wasn't able to do much else. I've had this idea swimming around in my head for what feels like ages. This story was definitely a lot shorter than I usually write, but I like how this turned out. If you want to read any more of my works, I have a few other Klance fics posted, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them! Bye peoples!


End file.
